Le ciel gris
by usuru
Summary: Le ciel devint gris, Izuku Midoriya et Katsuki Bakugou allaient vivre un cauchemar éveillé.
1. Chapter 1

Je précise que je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages de My Hero Academia ils appartiennent entièrement à Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **9 septembre 2000.**

Alors que Izuku était sur le point de terminer de ranger ses affaires dans les cartons prévu pour son déménagement, il reçut un appel d'Uraraka lui disant de la trouver à 16h devant la fontaine du centre commercial.  
En raccrochant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était déjà 15h35, sachant qu'il lui faudrait environ 15 minutes depuis chez lui au point de rendez-vous, il se précipita . Emballant ses dernières broutilles pour le lendemain, il se précipita vers sa voiture, verrouillant sa porte au passage.

Demain était un grand jour pour Izuku Midoriya, il allait finalement faire son stage aux Etats-Unis voulant se spécialiser en finance, il avait dégoté un travail de rêve dans l'un des bureaux du magnifique World Trade Center 2.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_

 _Aujourd'hui je poste mon premier chapitre pour cette histoire, il n'est pas très grand je vous l'accorde mais par la suite je vais certainement en faire des plus long ;)_

 _Le 2ème chapitre est en cours d'écriture, je n'ai pas encore de jours de publication fix donc je vous demande d'avoir un peu de patience jusqu'à ce que tout soit bien en place._

 _Si l'envie vous prends de donner vos impressions avec des reviews elles sont les bienvenus ! Comme c'est ma première histoire j'aimerai savoir si elle plait, si ce n'est pas le cas autant directement tout arrêter hahaha_

 _A la proch'_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Après la surprise que Uraraka, Tenya et Todoroki lui ont faite pour son départ il se disait qu'il allait pouvoir partir le cœur léger. Bien qu'il se réjouisse de partir au Etats-Unis vivre « _son rêve américain_ » il sentit une tristesse infinie de devoir laisser ces amis derrière lui pendant aussi longtemps.

Ayant déjà dit au revoir à sa mère, beaucoup de larmes ont été versées et énormément de câlins ont été donnés. Inko Midoriya est une femme formidable et une mère exceptionnel. Mère célibataire, elle a réussi à lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'un enfant avait besoin et Izuku n'a jamais manqué de rien, il n'a aucune honte à crier au monde entier qu'il aime sa mère plus que tout. Cependant il y a encore une autre personne à qui il aurait voulu dire au revoir, _trop tard_ se dit-il, déjà en train d'embarquer dans l'avion. Cette personne n'est nul autre que Katsuki Bakugou.

Kacchan de son surnom, donné bien des années au part avant, ne lui a pas donné signe de vie depuis près de 3mois. Pas qu'ils soient les meilleurs amis du monde non bien au contraire, les années collèges de ces deux là n'ont pour ainsi dire rien de très gai.

Bakugou a été son bourreau pendant toutes ses années de primaire et de collège, avant qu'enfin, une sorte de trêve se mettent en place entre eux. Il y a de ça 4ans. En entrant au lycée rien avait vraiment changé entre les deux, avec une petite pincée d'ignorance en plus de la part de Bakugou, les persécutions étaient malheureusement toujours présente, moins violente, moins systématique mais toujours là. Au milieu de la 2ème année Midoriya en a eu marre. Tout simplement.

Il avait attendu Bakugou à la sortie des classes, l'avait pris par le col et l'avait emmené avec lui dans une salle vide. Le choc et l'incompréhension de cette main qui tirait sur le col du colérique avait bien aidé Izuku parce que sinon il n'aurait jamais pu trainer Bakugou sur plus de 50 mètres sans un œil au beurre noir en guise de bonjour.

Ils s'étaient battu, s'étaient crier ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur pour ensuite finir côte à côte, au sol, Katsuki en sang et Izuku a ri, fort, Bakugou à ses côtés le regardait d'une manière à lui dire de se la fermer parce que il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle au fait qu'il lui avait cassé le nez. Il comprit le regard de celui-ci et lui répondit en lui disant que c'était surement un fou rire nerveux, une façon d'évacuer son stress garder jusqu'à là. La réponse du blond fut directe, un « ferme là » simple, efficace, Izuku se tût.

A partir de ce moment-là le comportement de Kacchan changea petit à petit. Arrivé en fin de dernière année, il aimait penser qu'ils étaient ce qu'on pourrait appeler des amis, mais ayant toujours peur des réactions du blond colérique il se disait qu'il était préférable de garder ça pour lui.

Au final il embarqua sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir malgré les messages et coups de téléphone passé qui soit disant passant, lui aurait valu une bonne droite de la part du blond parce que oui, même si leurs relation c'était améliorer au fur et à mesure des années, 53 messages et 23 appels manqués le même jour… Izuku soupira, il le croiserait peut-être quand il rentrerait pour les vacances pensa t-il.

Perdu dans ses pensées, écouteur dans ses oreilles, il ne s'aperçut pas que quelque rangé plus loin un homme au yeux rouge sang et au cheveux blond venait de crier sur une hôtesse de l'air, non il s'endormit épuiser.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, au final on se retrouve un jour après mais ! le 3ème chapite n'est même pas encore écrit donc vous l'aurez pas aussi tôt que celui là. C'était vraiment parce que j'écrivais et que tout simplement je me suis dit oui je dois la finir la donc je l'ai fini et je me suis dit autant la poster si elle est terminé !_

 _Et concernant la longueur.. Je crois bien que je vais rester dans les petits chapitres je me sens plus alaise comme ça._

 _Je vous laisse découvir le chapitre 2. Laisser une Review ;)_

 _A la proch'_

 _ ** _Review de Liza25 :_**_

 _ _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Mon tout premier commentaire ! c'est quand même quelque chose hahaha__

 _ _je suis heureuse de ne pas t'avoir déçu ça me motive enormement sachant que je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ma ficiton mérite d'être lu parce que c'est vraiment pas mon fort, mais je suis très contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus !__

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Environ 16h plus tard, 13h, heure américaine Izuku déposa enfin ses valises dans son appartement New-Yorkais. A 10min en métro de son lieu de travail il avait trouvé un cartier plutôt calme, de style assez retro, il s'y sentit bien. Pas peu fière de lui, il décida qu'il devrait commencer à déballer ces affaires le plus rapidement possible ou au minimum construire son lit pour qu'il puisse s'endormir rapidement et oublier son voyage épuisant parce que oui contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, ça n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Son téléphone sonna.

Izuku soupira en voyant l'émetteur de l'appel, il décrocha.

-Allo ? C'était bizarre qu'il l'appel ils s'étaient pourtant mis d'accord.

-Deku.. Pourquoi est-ce que je te vois de ma putain de fenêtre?

-Je.. Quoi ? Comment ça tu me vo..

-Ta gueule et regarde par ta fenêtre.

Kacchan lui tirait un doigt d'honneur.

 _ **Retournons quelques heures au part avant**_

Alors que l'avion atterrissait en Amérique, Izuku avait été pris d'un moment de panique. « _Je ne suis plus chez moi, je ne suis plus au Japon_ » Pendant un cours laps de temps il s'était dit que c'était une erreur qu'il devait retourner chez sa mère et ses amis mais il se ressaisit bien vite en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas regretter ce voyage et c'est sur ces mots ou plutôt pensée qu'il percuta quelqu'un en sortant de l'avion.

Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais et je...

-Putain dîtes moi que je _rêve_.

Izuku releva sa tête d'un coup sec, connaissant cette voix, comment pouvait-il ne pas la connaitre étant donné qu'elle appartenait à…

-Kacchan cria le pauvre Izuku d'une voir de deux octave au dessus de la norme, qu'est-ce que tu ? Tu es vraiment ?

-Oh par pitier ferme là un peu Deku.

Oh bordel.

Izuku n'était pas du genre à jurer à tout vas comment son ami en face de lui mais pour une fois, il s'était dit que la situation actuelle n'avait aucune autre forme de mot. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur quelques points.

1\. Ne pas se voir. (Cela venait bien évidemment de Katsuki qui malheureusement avait devant lui un Izuku absolument pas ravis de cette règle et donc proposa un accord) Se donner rendez-vous une fois par mois pour vérifier si l'un des deux n'était pas mort. Bakugou accepta.

2\. Ne pas se dire où ils allaient travailler, le blond ne voulait pas voir un Deku arrivé dans son bureau pour n'importe quelle raison

Et enfin pour la dernière règle qui venait cette fois d'Izuku il demanda au blond de se mettre comme numéro d'urgence pour l'un et l'autre. Son argument ? autant profiter du faîte qu'ils soient dans la même ville inconnue et que si par malheur il devait arriver quelque chose à l'un des deux, l'autre pourra se charger de prévenir sa famille. Pas très enchanté, Katsuki fini par donné son accord en se disant que de toute façon rien de très grave ne pouvait leurs arrivés.

Nous étions le _11 septembre 2000_ et leurs aventures débuta.


End file.
